Four Times
by lovestar29
Summary: A potion gone wrong creates three more Draco Malfoy's. How will Harry react, especially when all of them are in love with him? And what is this about Draco Malfoy dying? Hufflepuff!Draco, Ravenclaw!Draco, Gryffindor!Draco -COMPLETE-


**Author:** Lovestar29

 **Title:** Four Times

 **Summary:** A potion gone wrong creates three more Draco Malfoy's. How will Harry react, especially when all of them are in love with him? And what is this about Draco Malfoy dying? Hufflepuff!Draco, Ravenclaw!Draco, Gryffindor!Draco

 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco

 **Genre:** Fluff, humor, romance

 **Status:** -COMPLETE-

 **Word Count:** 3K

 **A/N:** So there is a mistake in here, the prompt was for it to be a spell but I ended up using a potion because I wasn't thinking about it. Anyways, I've had this here for a while, just laying around and it's Drarry so why not? Please review and send in one-shot request if you'd like. Also does anyone now a good beta, I need one because I'm crap at grammar and sometimes I need the extra help. I'm going to stop stalling now and just let you read on. I present to you...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Four Times**

 _"Love your enemies, it pisses them off. Just try it and see it. Unless they love you back" -Unknown_

* * *

Professor Slughorn entered the class in a hurried rush, he was late again and abruptly entered the noisy classroom of sixth years that grew quiet upon seeing him. He cleared his throat before addressing his class, he was rather excited for todays lesson as he had found a new potion, _Quattro Tempus,_ that casted a spell to mutate three other people from one single person.

Although he had discussed the potion with Dumbledore asking for permission to use it on the students the headmaster had refused saying it was dangerous and would 'create distraught on the sixth years'. Of course this didn't stop the Professor from brewing it, he wouldn't use it on the students, but he would like to have a sample of it just in case.

Clearing his throat again he started, "Good Afternoon class, today we will be making a new potion that is actually very rare and complicated to make. It is called _Quattro Tempus_ , does anyone know what the potion does?" The Professor was rather surprised when the Gryffindor Hermione Granger looked confused about the potion, he inertly smirked and continued, "Well this potion when drank from its 'victim' if you could call it that would be making three more mutants of itself. For example, if a Ravenclaw were to drink it a Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin version would be made of the original person. Now on to the making of the potion because its a complex spell I have partnered you up with someone. The names are on the board and the instructions for the potion too, I expect you all to cooperate with your partners and not mess this up. Do NOT whatsoever DRINK OR TOUCH the potion. You may all begin."

A grumpy Harry Potter stood up and made his way to the back of the classroom to his partner who happened to be an annoying blond git named Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was a spy for the light side, but that didn't change the fact that he was still a snobby prat.

Malfoy completely ignored the huff of annoyance of Potter and simple asked him if he could get the ingredients for the potion. Reluctantly Harry went the cabinet and came back with what they needed, Malfoy told him to cut the ingredients while he prepared the cauldron to produce the potion.

As much as Harry despised the blond he grudgingly admitted that he was a great potion brewer and was glad -although he wouldn't say out loud- that Slughorn hadn't paired him with Ron. He was his best mate and all, but when it came to potions or any class really he wasn't the best partner to have. So Harry did as Malfoy asked in a polite manner seeing that Malfoy was actually on good terms for now.

Cross that out. He said that much too early.

"Potter! That isn't how you cut it, the rose stem can't be too thick and what is that! Do you call that neatly cut hibiscus flowers?! Merlin Potter I knew you were daft, but.. Nevermind let me do it!" Malfoy yelled. Harry had stopped all his activity and had glared at Malfoy turning his attention to the cauldron that was now boiling. He faintly heard the other boy mutter about stupid green eyed idiots who were beautiful, but dismissed the idea as a trick of his mind.

Slughorn was cheerily walked around the room inspecting the students and noticed the two boys at the back of the classroom who were scowling at each other. Approaching the table he quickly stopped when he heard an explosion from Longbottom and Weasley forgetting the mad looks of the boys.

Harry and Malfoy had ended up finishing the potion -after many rude comments, some muttering of wanker, and glares- proud of the outcome potion. The two boys sat back ignoring each other as much as possible. They had to wait five minutes before whispering the incantation and just as Malfoy finished speaking, two Slytherins Crabbe and Goyle had bumped into Harry who then grasped on to the item that was closes to him which was Malfoys stool.

After that everything went in slow motion, Draco knocked full force the potion on himself spilling it in his lips and face. In a blink of the eye, while the class stared with wide eyes holding in there breaths three Draco Malfoys appeared. Harry and the rest of the class as well as Slughorn gaped at Malfoy. Malfoy who was standing still not daring to move slowly turned his head to his left side and yelped at what he saw.

Standing right next to him was a smiling, happy Draco with a Gryffindor uniform on. The Gryffindor Draco had messy blond hair with a fringe the covered his left eye. He wore black square glasses and was rather very fit. Next to him was a Ravenclaw Draco with a black and blue tie and a blue robe, he had his hair parted to the side with a blond curl withering his forehead, he had a sniff of superiority, but with soft grey eyes that shared that he saw more than what people could see. The last one was a Hufflepuff Draco -if you asked the real Draco he thought he looked horrifying in yellow- who had a kind, shy expression. He was bitting his lips looking down every once in a while, his hair was ruffled in a way that made him look even more innocent and adorable to the classroom except real Draco who thought it was horribly messy in his opinion and to Harry's stunned thoughts made Hufflepuff Draco look quite cute.

Slughorn was the one to break the silence, "Mr Malfoy? Erm, a-are you alright there?"

Real Draco glared at his potions professor and growled about to scream that no he wasn't, Gryffindor Draco took charge of the situation.

"Yes of course I'm alright or apparently we all are." Gryffindor Draco said flashing a bright smile to Harry when he spotted him making Harry blush. _Draco actually looks nice when he smiles, he should do it more often_ , Harry thought before scowling at himself for his weird thoughts and repeating that Malfoy was NOT good looking.

Harry surprised of the gesture nodded back not really knowing what it was about. The professor went on explaining to a quiet Slytherin Malfoy -who was still steaming- that he really wasn't aware of a counter reverse to the orginal potion, but he would look into it. Real Malfoy had looked at the professor and once again was about the scream out when the shy Hufflepuff Draco reached to real Draco making the Slytherin blond to stop and give a long stare at the Hufflepuff him, fast real Draco sprinted out the room followed by Pansy and Blaise. The shy boy blushed deeply when he saw Harry and bit his pale lips turning them a bloody red, surprisingly and horrifying to Harry he was getting somewhat aroused by the blush on Hufflepuff Malfoy.

The bell rung and the three Dracos stayed behind with Slughorn, Harry left the room not really aware of where his feet were leading him. Reaching the Gryffindor common room after walking around the school Hermione and Ron jumped starling him from his thoughts about Malfoy.

"Harry, you will not believe who we have to share our dorm with?" Ron exclaims with a very annoyed face. Harry confused gestured to Ron to keep talking wondering who it would be.

"It's the bloody ferret, but not the real one. We're talking about nice, funny Malfoy here. Gryffindor Malfoy has to sleep with us! Can you believe that, he's going to bloody murder us in our sleep!"

Harry stares gob smacked, for some reason he knew he should feel angry because of this, but instead his felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, "Oh come on Ron! You said it yourself; he's nice and actually being polite not the annoying git we know. I mean look at him."

Hermione nodded to were Gryffindor Draco was currently sitting talking to some giggling fifth years, oblivious to the fact the girls were flirting with him. Harry felt a pang of jealousy and growled in the back of his throat wondering why he cared so much about it.

He stomped his way to Gryffindor Draco and smiled down at him, but glaring at the girls. The girls took thought that as a sign to now flirt with both of them and Harry rolled his eyes grabbing Gryffindor Draco by the hand leading him to the dorm. When Harry turned to look at him he say Gryffindor Draco blushing and giving him that dashing white teeth smile that made Harry dizzy with lust.

Harry now was even more confused than ever. Since when did he start thinking that Dra- no _Malfoy_ was attractive and had a dazzling smile. Shaking his head he faced the new bed that was arranged in the dorm room, Harry pointed at it indicating to Gryffindor Draco that the bed was now his.

Ron walked in and was about to speak, but stopped. His face was considerably pale and his mouth dropped open, Harry confuse -again- asked, "What?" Ron just stared and mumbled "Bloody hell" then looked up to see a still confused Harry and a blushing Gryffindor Malfoy.

"Uhh mate why are you holding hands with Malfoy?" At that moment Seamus and Dean walked in and burst out laughing.

"Oh Harry, I gotta say you have good taste" teased Dean while Seamus smirked at the two boys who were still holding hands. They laughed more when the heard Ron groan and leave the room.

Harry finally caught up and felt his face heat up with embarrassment, he immediately let go and quickly moved to the other side of the room not before seeing the dejected look on Gryffindor Dracos face. Harry left the room looking for Ron and Hermione when he collided into a strong chest, he was about to trip when the person gripped there hands on Harrys middle. Looking up he was met to the Ravenclaw Draco who was smiling a sweet dimple smile. Harry blushed once again to the new Dracos that somehow kept popping everywhere. _What in the bloody hell is happening to me, I refuse to admit that Malfoy is handsome._

Harry scowled at the Ravenclaw Draco and shooed his hands away from his arms. The Ravenclaw Draco made a disapproving noise and Harry vaguely heard"stupid perfect green eyes." That's the second time today that I hear Malfoy say that and I'm the only person with green... _Oh shit does Draco have a crush on me?!_

Harry ran trying to look for his two best friends and ask them what they thought about the situation. He found them in the library and was making there way to them when he heard sobbing from one of the book shelves. Harry being the kind hearted person he was went behind the shelf and was surprised to seeing Hufflepuff Malfoy crying and two Slytherins bullying him and about to hex him.

Harry felt a wave of protectiveness flood him and threw two jinxing hexes at the Slytherins, he glared at them and they left running to the hospital wing. Hufflepuff Draco was curled up into a ball trembling and still shacky over the events that had unleashed themselves. Harry's face softened and he tenderly crawled Hufflepuff Draco into his lap to calm him down.

He didn't know what time it was or how long they both had stayed like that and after some time Hufflepuff Draco stopped crying, but never letting go of Harry. Once Hufflepuff Draco had stop his sobbing he looked up teared face to a concern Harry Potter. Harry thought that Draco was adorable when crying, Hufflepuff Draco had red cheeks and his pointy nose was flushed, his teary eyes looked so big and round with an innocent gleam in them. His bottom lip was still quivering and his fringe was hanging lightly brushing his frosty eyelashes.

Slowly Hufflepuff Draco leaned into a Harry that was shock because he knew that Draco wanted to kiss him. Ever so lightly Hufflepuff Draco pecked Harry on the lips and jumped off his lap running and leaving a disoriented Harry who felt his lips tingle.

Well, this is has been an interesting day. Harry has somehow fallen for all four Draco Lucius Malfoys.

* * *

It has been a month since the potions accident and Slughorn hasn't found a cure for _Quattro Tempus._ Him and Severus Snape have currently taken to action creating a new potion that will end the mutants. Meanwhile the real Draco hasn't been seen since the day of the incident and Harry had been more worried than anything about him.

Damn him, Harry actually missed the annoying blonde git. He missed the taunting's, he missed the mean side comments, he missed the fights he had with him. In all honesty he missed the real Draco Malfoy. He wanted his Slytherin Ice Prince back. Yes, you read right _his._ And hating it as much as he had to admit he found out through this awful mess that he had feelings for the blond bloke.

And apparently Draco Malfoy had feelings for him as well. The whole school somehow found out about the kiss that Hufflepuff Draco gave him and Harry had ideas that, that was another reason the real Draco wouldn't show his face. Harry couldn't complain that it was rather nice having three Dracos who were actually nice to him, mind you the Gryffindor Draco may have liked him since first year, but he would flirt with every girl and boy in there grade. The Ravenclaw was much too serious for Harry's liking and was always telling him how to direct his life. And the Hufflepuff Draco, don't even get started with that one. That shy, cute boy wasn't ever seen without being by Harry's side. He was clingy and always blabbing about how much he liked Harry and although Harry appreciated the comments of knowing that deep inside the real Draco thought of him like that it would certainly annoy Harry.

All Harry wanted was for mean, snobby, rude Draco to come back and return to there usual fights this time including the part where they loved each other. So Harry seek out the real Draco aiming and determined to find him. It took three weeks, THREE BLOODY WEEKS, to finally find Draco and what did he come upon on?

A Draco Malfoy who was in Slytherin and couldn't interact with the world because the longer the three other mutants stayed the more they would take a part of Dracos soul. The situation was becoming a dangerous and urgent one, Draco was dying and the potion that was being brewed by both Snape and Slughorn wasn't going to actually be prepared until another month.

Dumbledore had been very angry with the situation and had demanded to Slughorn why he went against his back. Harry had heard all this of course and was now much more worried about the real Draco. He completely ignored the other Dracos only focusing on how to save the real one. Hermione and Ron had agreed to help him when they saw how depressed Harry looked.

After two days searching for something Ron was surprisingly the one who found the solution.

"Hey Harry what was the potion that we made again in class that day called?"

Harry looked from the book he was reading that was about creating new potions, "Err I think it was something along the lines of Cautro or Quattro Tempus. Why?"

Ron shrugged and went on, "Well it seems that Quattro Tempus is Latin for Four Times and that there is a kind of story behind it."

Hermione hearing the conversation soon joined in curious about what Ron was talking about. "Well, Ron go one, what's the story?"

Ron looked at them and nodded his head taking the book he was holding with him to the table. "Well it says here:

 _The stars above count four souls,_

 _The clouds above count four lives._

 _The four souls are one being_

 _and are to be collapsed together before time runs out._

 _The stars above count four souls,_

 _The clouds above count four lives._

 _Together the four are powerful_ ,

 _but there is one that controls it all._

 _The stars above count four souls,_

 _The clouds above count four lives._

 _There is only one of them_

 _who will be the real one._

 _The stars above count four souls,_

 _The clouds above count four lives._

 _To reunite them together_

 _you will need to be the one who claims the hearts of all three._

 _Tonight the stars whisper,_

 _Tonight the clouds hide._

 _For the death of the one who controls_

 _will be ended by the three who want power._

 _The stars above count one soul,_

 _The clouds above count one life._

 _Today there is one more whole being."_

The three friends stay silent taking in all that they had just read. Ron was the first to interrupt the silence.

"So apparently Harry has to go and declare his true love to Malfoy and ta-da it's all good. Am I right? Yes, no?"

Hermione gives an impress look at Ron, seems like he isn't as oblivious as he looks.

"Right, but there's one small problem to that. The poem says that if you want them back together you need to claim all of there hearts; which means that all four of them have to like Harry back and admit it by also declaring there love to Harry." Hermione says, Harry nods his head agreeing with her.

"Well we got that part covered. I mean they have in a way said that they like Harry he-"

Hermione interrupts Ron trying to state the obvious, "Yes, but there is one who hasn't declared there love to Harry and that is the real Draco. He can't tell Harry that he-"

"... Loves me because he's becoming weak and the little energy he has left is used for the potion that Snape and Slughorn are creating." Harry finishes for Hermione.

Hermione nods, "That's right, we need to look for something that will be able to help Malfoy before it's too late."

With that final said the Golden Trio went back to researching ways to wake Draco up.

 _I won't let you go Draco._

* * *

It isn't about a week later that Hermione found a spell that regenerated energy to wake Draco up. They had discussed with Dumbledore there plan and he had given them permission to let them apply it. The problem with Real Draco was worsening and the three other mutants had been acting very strangely, looking as if they were coming up with some kind of scheme.

Harry entered the hospital wing and made his way to where a limp body laid, unaware to its surroundings. Draco was sleeping peacefully and Harry let himself actually look at Draco. He was honestly very beautiful. His pale porcelain skin so flawless and his soft platinum blonde hair falling on his forehead. His lashes a snowy white that were so thick and full, he had small freckles drizzled around his pointy nose and his strong cheekbones. And what Harry loved the most was the full pink lips that looked so kissable.

 _Right Harry, back to what you came here._

Harry casted the spell that Hermione had taught him and waited for five minutes, suddenly Draco stirred in the bed and softly groaned. _Don't let it get to you Harry, now is not the best time._ Draco blinked a few times before focusing his vision in the room. He almost screamed when he saw a smiling Potter staring at him with a hungry look in his green eyes.

"What the bloody hell Potter! Are you trying to kill me!" Draco yells.

Harry just stares at him not really knowing what to do now that he was awake.

Draco narrows his eyes at him, "Potter, are you going to stand there or te-"

"I love you." Harry blurts out.

Draco stops talking and lets his jaw fall open, did he hear right or...

"What in Merlins name are you on about Po-"

"I love you."

Draco raises his pale eyebrows stunned, "Are you alr-"

"I love you."

Tired of hearing Harry say the same thing Draco throws a sneer at him. "Potter! STOP IT!"

Harry scrunches his face in annoyance waiting for Draco to say it back. He does like me right?

"You're supposed to say it back Draco."

Yep he's high, Draco thinks to himself, although he is disappointed about it. Draco's liked no not like loved Harry since the robe shop. When the stupid potion happened the stupid Draco's that weren't him screamed it the world that they liked Harry and it was the main reason to why Draco hid. When Draco looked up again Harry's face was centimeters from his and his green eyes were just staring at Draco's lip. Draco forgot how to breath in that moment and stared right back at Harry's lips.

Slowly both boys leaned in and soon two lips collided. The world stopped moving, time stopped it was just the two of them kissing and saying how much they loved each other. Just as Draco was going to snake his arms around Harry a bright light blasted from Draco's chest. He screamed in pain feeling like his heart was being sewed back together -which it literally was.

Harry ran to get help and Madame Pomfrey tried to stop whatever was happening, but couldn't because the light burned. Out of nowhere all three mutant Dracos showed up in the room and screamed in pain as well. Just like it started it ended and it left a sweaty, trembling Draco numb from the burning pain.

"W-water." A small whisper leaves Dracos lip. Madame Pomfrey runs for water putting in a potion that relieves pain and a dreamless sleep.

She hands it to Harry who tenderly helps Draco drink it.

"Hurts.."

"Shhhh, go to sleep Draco. I won't leave."

And with that Draco falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up to the feeling of someone shaking him, "Noo, me wanna sleep." He heard chuckling and Harry jumped up to hug Draco.

"Woah, easy there tiger. I'm alright Harry."

Harry smiles shyly at Draco and lunges him into a desperate kiss and Draco kisses him right back with as much enthusiasm. They stay like that for a long time, lips smacking against one another and Harry straddling Draco's thighs. and both release only for oxygen. They laugh softly and Harry cups Draco's face loosing himself in the beautiful grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

His Draco Malfoy. His Slytherin Prince. Just his.

"I love you too." Draco whispers to Harry's ear and lightly kisses it.

And Harry smiles, feeling like the happiest person in the world.

It took three 'I love you's' from Harry to get Draco to say it back.

 _I love you Draco Quattro Tempus and forever._

 **-END-**


End file.
